Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio-data transmitting system and an audio-data transmitting method, especially to an audio-data transmitting system and an audio-data transmitting method for error detecting and frequency modulating.
Description of the Related Art
As the portable electronic devices become more popular, modern people have a greater tendency to depending on the audio-data transmission. Generally, the audio-data transmission method includes the frequency modulation and the phase modulation. The frequency modulation method utilizes sounds of different frequencies to represent different data, and the phase modulation method utilizes sound of different phases to represent different data.
However, only one data can be transmitted in a unit of time by the frequency modulation and the phase modulation, therefore, the transmission speed is not high. In addition, the phase modulation is easily affected by multiple channels and the non-synchronous transmission, and the error of data transmission occurs. Therefore, an audio-data transmitting system and an audio-data transmitting method are needed to improve the data transmission speed and improve the accuracy and security of data transmission.